


Nothing ever goes according to plan

by LexiNoodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, It’s been a long time since I’ve written, M/M, SBI are fam change my mind, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, and they were ROOMMATES, football team, no beta we die like men, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiNoodles/pseuds/LexiNoodles
Summary: Soooooooo basically my favorite mcyts but it’s an au so I’m altering all of their ages so they can all be in highschool together. Also they live in dorms even though it’s just highschool. I just really love their dynamics okay?Dream is the star player, quarterback, and captain of his high schools football team. George is a transfer student from London. They end up roommates and somehow manage to live in the same dorm for about a week without ever meeting. Stuff happens, read it if you want.warning! I haven't posted in a long time and am never going to consistently update! you have been warned! I am also a liar so if I say I'm updating, add at least three days to the date I said I would update so you are not disappointed!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 1:30 in the morning and I’m coming up with this as I go. Also I need to say this, I do not ship anyone mentioned in this work and will 100% take it down if anyone mentioned in this work is uncomfortable with fans writing about them. This is a work of fiction based off of their online personas. I’ll edit later, enjoy.

The Floridian heat beat relentlessly down on the poor people in the streets and many sought refuge inside of shops and stores. Inside one of said shops, a brown haired teen sat by the air conditioner sipping his latte and scrolling through his phone. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Even after removing his hoodie and snatching a seat under the ac, the weather still greatly affected the teen.

The bright blue skies of Florida are much different from the large masses of clouds often located over London. The boy, who’s name is George, is definitely not adapting well to the change of climate.

Looking out the cafe window, George watched a group big young kids playing on the playground in the next door park. The children seemed completely unfazed by the heat. The bright paint on the swing set shone under the sunlight in such a way it was almost blinding. George looked carefully at the colors on the swings. Was the chain...red? Being colorblind isn’t fun.

He absently looked down at his phone again and sighed deeply upon seeing the time. He had to get to school for a solid 6-8 hours of torture before he could return to his comfortable chair at home. Just thinking about the soft buzzing noises from his running computer, the cool smooth plastic of his headphones, and the rapid clicks of a mouse put him at ease. After cleaning off his table and tucking his belongings back into his absurdly heavy backpack, he finally set out.

* * *

Dream took a large gulp of his water bottle before instantly turning to his best friend Sapnap and challenging him to another race around the field. The best friend in question hesitated to accept the challenge until he spotted somebody watching their after school practice. Karl Jacobs from the photography club had caught Sapnap’s attention earlier in the semester when the brunette had asked for their permission to take pictures of the team for the yearbook. Dream had wasted no time and instantly tormented his best friend for the way he got so flustered at the slightest mention of Karl. Sapnap had only gotten slightly better since that first interaction.

Being the show off he is, Sapnap accepted the race and the pair lined up at the corner of the football field. Dream smiled at the familiarity of this. Him and Sapnap used to race each other as kids all the time. That was back when they gave each other their nicknames. Back when people referred to them as Clay and Nick. Nobody really does anymore except for their parents and occasionally teachers.

Dream gets snapped back to reality by Sapnap yelling “READY!” Dream braces himself and prepares to take off. “SET!” Sapnap is a very loud yeller. “GO!”

The two boys take off down the line and reach the other side of the pitch alarmingly fast. The racers slow as they turn the corner so they don’t slide before picking up speed again in a straight run. They had been practically shoulder to shoulder the entire time but at about the halfway point, Dream pulled ahead of Sapnap. Multiple curses were heard from Sapnap as he sped up even more. They both were sprinting at this point, but Dream manages to cross the line a good 5 seconds before his friend.

“VICTORY!” Dream laughed and grabbed his water bottle again. “I win again pandas!” He put emphasis on the nickname pandas and his mocking tone seemed to really piss off Sapnap because he began to rant about how much he hates it when Dream does this. Dream noticed some movement in his peripheral vision and tuned out Sapnap in favor of looking for the source. Atop the hill opposite from the sports fields, he sees a short teen who looks to be around his age with a slender build walking toward the dorms. Dream frowned slightly when he didn’t recognize the face of the boy. ‘The guy must be the transfer student’ he thought to himself.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at summarizing so just read it idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a bit longer if I can find it in me to write. If you actually read these notes, thank you and I appreciate you! Also I didn’t say this in the first chapter, but this is rated teen and up for language.

It was his 9th day of school at this new highschool but George still managed to get lost every other time he tries to find his classes. His schedule made no sense either. Not that it was poorly put together, it was color coordinated and well organized. There was a list of all his classes in different color text along the bottom, and at the top was a list of what times he had each color class. The issue with this is George just so happens to be colorblind.

The lady at the office had clearly been having a bad day when she gave him the schedule and he just couldn’t find it in him to tell her he couldn’t understand the schedule. George also happened to be unable to ask his parents to tell him what color each class was because his mother was also colorblind and his dad wouldn’t answer him. If George’s father did answer however he would probably just tell him to figure it out himself.

It didn’t really make much of a difference either way because even if he knew when he had each of his classes, he couldn’t find the rooms anyway. At the moment, George was walking down the hallway to what he thought to be his world history class (or maybe it was biology?) when he saw the glass doors on the side of the school building open. A group of well built athletes charged into the school building. George guessed them to be the football team everyone always talks about. The other students seemed to be used to this and simply moved to the side of the hall, but George was new and this had never happened to him before. The players were too busy laughing with each other to notice anyone standing in the way and charged straight into George. Unsurprisingly, George flew into the lockers on impact because of the fact that he is practically a twig compared to the players. The one who hit him didn’t even notice that he had sent a fellow student flying. Either that, or he just didn’t care.

While George was not used to this football team, he was however used to being pushed around so he simply sat against the wall rubbing his side and waiting for them to pass. There were a lot of them and they had all slowed to a walk so George pulled his too big hoodie over his legs and rested his chin on his knees. The impact had been on his ribs because of how much shorter he was than the players. The boy in the front of the group had hit him in the ribs with his elbow and it had really hurt. However George didn’t really care as the pain wasn’t bad enough to keep him from his classes. At the thought of his classes George shot up from his place of the floor. He was going to be late! He took a deep breath and tried to calm his social anxiety that he spiked when he realized that he had to ask one of the people in the hall for help finding his class. He spotted a friendly looking boy with brown hair lighter than George’s, and decided to ask him.

“Uhm...hey? Sorry to bother you but I- I’m new here and was wondering if you could help me find my class?” He inwardly cursed himself for sounding so weak and hesitant. The boy surprisingly smiled at him in response.

“Hey it’s no problem! Cool accent by the way. Can I see your schedule? I’ve been going to this school since freshman year so I can pretty much help you with anything you need!” The boys voice was kind, energetic, and everything George needed to get over his social anxiety. It made George happy that the boy had complimented his accent instead of judging him for not being from Florida. George gratefully handed him his schedule. A grin broke out across the boys face after reading his schedule. “Oh dude that’s awesome! We have all the same classes for the first half of the day, and I have a friend with the same classes as you for the other half of the day I can have help you. He’s really nice I promise. But I have to ask, we have biology first period. Why did you come to the math classrooms first?”

“Ummm” George’s face flushed with embarrassment “ I don’t know what order I have my classes.”

“You know they are color coordinated right.” The boy asked with a tilt to his head. He sort of resembled a confused puppy, if puppies wore oversized color block hoodies with swirly patterns on them.

“Uhh yeah that’s the thing. I’m severely colorblind.” He searched the boys eyes for any sort of judgment and found none, much to George’s relief.

“Oh that makes sense. But why didn’t you tell anyone when they gave you your schedule, and why haven’t you asked anyone else for help so far?”

“The lady at the desk seemed to be having a bad day already, and my parents are no help either because my moms colorblind too and my dad doesn’t respond to me anymore. Also I get nervous because I don’t know anybody...” he looked down and the floor. George felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and looked up in shock.

“Well now you know me! My names Karl by the way. I can introduce you to some of my other friends if you’d like!” Karl’s smile was practically blinding, but his mood was infectious and soon George was smiling as well. He was usually more uncomfortable with physical contact but Karl was so friendly he didn’t really mind that much. It wasn’t until he glanced at the clock on the wall did Karl stop smiling. “SHIT WE NEED TO RUN!!” He grabbed George by the hand and led the way sprinting for the stairs. “OUR BIO CLASS IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL SECOND FLOOR BUT ITS FASTER TO GET THERE ON THE SECOND FLOOR SO WE WILL TAKE THE STAIRS HERE, MAKE A RIGHT AND RUN STRAIGHT DOWN THE HALL!” Karl was yelling directions for the classroom while dragging George. Once he knew where they were going, George carried his own weight and started running with Karl. His rib aches a bit but not enough to slow him down.

They reach the classroom and choose seats in the same column, Karl sitting directly behind George. 5 minutes into class, Karl throws a folded sticky note onto his desk. George hides the paper behind his desk and unfolds it to find a phone number scribbled down on it. He glanced at Karl and smiled over his shoulder. After class ended, George pulled out his phone and entered a new contact for the number, naming it it “Karl :)”. ‘Maybe Florida won’t be that bad’ he thought.

However, Florida got very very bad the second a boy around George’s height wearing a blue beanie came running over to them with a Cheshire Cat grin. George had been hanging out with Karl all day and it was currently lunch period. He and Karl had been on their way to the cafeteria. Karl smirked upon noticing the boy approaching. He turned to George and whispered, “The man you see before you, is quality entertainment. If you ever get bored here, call up this man.”

“¡Hola! ¡Espío con mi ojito a alguien de mi altura! ¡Estás ahí con la sudadera gris! ¡Dame tu número inmediatamente!” The boy was yelling at them in Spanish and George was thoroughly confused.

“Dude I didn’t understand a single thing you said except for ‘Hello’.” Karl was laughing so George assumed this was a friend of his. The boy in the blue beanie turned his attention back to George and held out his hand.

“Hey there! I’m Alex but most people here call me Quackity. You can call me either I don’t mind.” The boy spoke in English this time much to his relief because George knew only basic Spanish.

“It’s nice to meet you Alex, my name’s George.” He extended his hand to shake Alex’s but the second his hand was out, Alex lunges forwards to grab his wrist. He pulls him away from Karl and into the center of the hall where he then leaned back and swung George around until he got dizzy. Normally George would panic, but the vibes Alex gave off were just so light hearted and easygoing George simply laughed and spun with Alex. Karl laughed at his Alex’s antics for a while before running in circles around them and chanting “Spin! Spin! Spin!”

George was having a good time surprisingly. He was a bit confused as to why he let loose so easily around these new people, but he didn’t mind at all. Alex seemed to like him and hadn’t even mentioned how George was new to the US of A. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Karl had grabbed three other people to join in the chanting.

At this point Alex and George had so much momentum that if they let go, the two would surely fly in different directions. They made eye contact and smiled when they realized they were thinking the exact same thing. George lined himself up so that when they let go Alex would hit Karl. They didn’t even need to count off, they were so in sync with this plan they let go at exactly the same time at the exact right moment. It was almost perfect. Alex crashed into Karl as planned, but George did not crash into their pile of bags as planned. Instead he just missed and flew into another person. George didn’t see who he hit, but they must have been bigger than George because they didn’t budge at all while George crumpled to the ground (another factor could have been the fact that George is light and tiny). He spun around as fast as possible to apologize to the person he hit.

“Ah! Sorry! Are you okay? My timing was off by a second there and I missed the bags! Oh your spinning around. That’s funny.” The boy above George was, as predicted much larger than him. He was wearing a hoodie George guessed to be green even though it looks yellow to his eyes. The boys eyes were a pretty gold color that would definitely distract George if he wasn’t too dizzy to focus. The boy leaned down to where George was before speaking to him.

“I’m fine, but are you? I only just walked over so I don’t know how long you were spinning for. Knowing Alex it was probably a long time.” There was a bit of worry laced into the kind voice George heard but he was still far too dizzy to focus much.

“I think I should be fine.” George pulled up his legs and tried to stand. He stood for a total of 1.5 seconds before swaying to the side and falling due to his dizziness. He saw a flash of panic in the eyes of the person he hit before feeling arms catch him from behind. George tilted his head to see Alex holding him by the shoulders.

“Dude I thought we had it perfect! I was sure you were going to land on the bags, but actually now that I think about it it’s probably good you did t land on the bags because our laptops are in there.” Alex looked up to see who George had hit and added, “Oh hi Clay.” The boy sighed.

“I told you to call me Dream, Quackity.”

“Yeah yeah, anyway can you help me with this disaster right here because I’m not much better of than him right now. We spun around at top speed for a good 6 minutes, Karl timed us.”

“Heyyyyyy I’m not a disasterrrrr” George complained. Alex shook his head.

“You literally couldn’t stand, are struggling to talk, according to Karl also didn’t tell the front desk you can’t understand your schedule and went to random classes for your entire first week here, stood close to the middle of the hall wh-“ Alex was cut off by George’s indignant complaints.

“You just met me 15 minutes ago and you’ve already sent me flying and are now bullying me about things you weren’t even there for!” George shook his head and attempted to stand up again. This time he was much more successful. Karl walked over and George instantly leaned on him for support.

* * *

  
Dream was good at remembering peoples faces. That’s why he had walked over in the first place when he saw Quackity involving someone familiar to dream in his antics.The boy Alex was spinning around with seemed familiar from across the hallway and the closer Dream got the more he remembered. He had seen this boy twice now. The first time he had seen him walk to the dorm building near the football field, and the second was actually this morning when he was racing Sapnap and Skeppy into the building. He remembers seeing him with his legs tucked into his grey hoodie. He remembers debating going to talk to him before he saw him get up and talk to Karl. Dream hadn’t thought much about him after deciding that he was probably the transfer student from london that his teacher had told them about.

Dream had walked a bit closer when the boy and Alex let go of each other. Dream watched as Alex flew into Karl and the two collapsing into giggles, unaware of the fact that the boy had not landed where he intended to. There was three seconds for Dream to realize what was going to happen and brace for it. His defensive stance was completely unnecessary because Dream realized after the impact, that this boy was really small and weighed basically nothing.

It wasn’t until everybody dispersed to get food from the cafeteria, that Dream realized he still didn’t have a name or number for that boy. He sighed and went back to his usual routine. It wasn’t until after the school day ended that Dream realized that he was supposed to change dorms today. He had changed dorms because he wanted to be closer to the fields but it meant moving all his stuff and a new roommate. That wasn’t that bad though because his current roommate never cleaned anything. Dream isn’t a super neat person himself but he’s not that bad.

He walks into the new room with a box of his clothes in it and finds half of the room neatly organized and looking like someone was sitting on the bed about an hour ago. He looks around and sees the room empty. Dream was previously informed that he and his roommates schedules were extremely different and probably wouldn’t interact much but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested. He noticed a monitor on the desk on his roommates side of the room that was so covered in sticky notes the edges were no longer visible. A set of headphones, three pens, 5 different color stacks of sticky notes, multiple cables, and a phone charger also lay on the desk. Upon closer inspection, all of the sticky notes were covered in code. Many crossed out sections and corrections scattered the papers. They were so messy Dream couldn’t piece together enough to tell what his roommate was coding. The mess of notes was the exact opposite of how the rest of his roommates side of the room looked. There were a few scraps of paper with phone numbers Dream didn’t recognize under the phone charger but everything else was neatly tucked away in shelves and bins.

While he was interested in seeing more, he didn’t want to snoop around so Dream simply turned around and went back to unpacking. Maybe he’d meet the person who it belonged to soon.

After about 1 hour of moving his stuff, Dream had finally finished unpacking and settling into the new room. His side of the room looked neat enough but he knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. He took a photo of it with the plan to take another after a week of living there.

He laid down on his new bed and called Sapnap for no reason other than the fact that he was bored. Sapnap ended up physically coming to Dream’s dorm room to help him set up his monitor so they can game together.

“You literally just moved in and your roommate is so much neater than you.” Sapnap stated. Dream simply shrugged and placed his headset on the desk. “Speaking of your roommate, do you even know who they are?”

“Nope. Our schedules are really different too so we probably won’t even meet for a few days. Actuallly we won’t meet for this week. They left a note on my bed that even though I’m moving in today, they are staying with their friend during the night for a week for some reason. They might pop in during the day though.”

“Pog, want to play a Mario Kart at my room?”

“Want to get destroyed already? We haven’t even had lunch yet and it’s the weekend.”

“Yeah yeah we get it you think your the best.”

“I’m not wrong am I?” Sapnap grumbles in response and Dream laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m fully aware that Karl himself of mildly colorblind as well I’m ignoring that because it makes this easier and I’m lazy. Anyway once again thanks for reading. I uploaded the previous chapter only about 10 hours ago and it’s already got some views so thank you all for that <3


	3. Breakfast with the boys and pigs in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys end up at the cafe from the first chapter and George takes a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to make this a bit more of a detailed chapter. I dunno but needed more interaction between Dream and George

Relaxing music floats throughout he relatively calm cafe. The soft jingle of a bell brings a friendly baristas attention to the door. George enters the cafe with a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. The barista is the same one who is always working when George stops by and he sends George a cheery smile.  
  
“Hey George! You want the usual?” George’s usual is a medium vanilla latte with three espresso shots and a blueberry muffin. He doesn’t even like coffee that much but he needs the caffeine and it’s not horrible when he has it with one of the cafe’s delicious blueberry muffins. His barista always makes it a hot or iced latte depending on the temperature outside.

“Yes please, but can you add an extra espresso shot?”

“George you get three espresso shots every morning, I don’t think adding a fourth will be good for you.”

“It’s just for today, the teacher said she had a ‘surprise’ and I was up too late yesterday. I barely have the energy to get out of bed, I can’t deal with another event without extra caffeine.”

“Fair point.” The barista’s name is Darryl but his nickname is Bad. Probably because his gamer tag is BadBoyHalo. George had played a few games with him and he seemed decent. They had grown closer when Bad offered to help George test out a new game plug in he was coding. While making his latte Bad asked George, “Did you grab a snack on your way out of the dorm?” George shook his head no. “Okay then! You can have the biggest muffin then!” George smiled at him. Darryl was a great person like that.

George’s peaceful morning was ruined by three people George had never seen in the cafe before. Alex and Karl ran into the cafe dragging Karl’s close friend who goes by the nickname, Mr. Beast.

“HEY GOGY!” George sighed at the nickname. “What a coincidence we just so happened to need you for something and you just so happened to be in the first cafe we randomly chose to walk into for no specific reason!” Karl smacked Alex across the back of the head.

“Indoor voice Quackmeister! And don’t say it like that! You make it sound like we only came here because we need something!”

“Well technically, we did.” Alex smirked when Karl let out an exasperated sigh.

“George, while we do need your help on something” Karl paused to glare at Alex who was currently making weird faces at the poor people passing by outside. “We went to get you from your dorm this morning and you were going somewhere so we followed you here to join you for a quick breakfast because none of ate anything this morning.”

“I don’t really care why you are here but please just either order or go sit down because you are making it difficult for Bad to do his job.”

“Woah when did Gogy get so fucking bossy?” Quackity was just making a joke but he didn’t know how much Bad hates people swearing in public.  
“LANGUAGE!!!” Quackity looked taken aback by the sudden outburst from the otherwise quiet barista before his expression morphed into his signature shit-eating grin.

“What?” Alex asks in a playful tone. “You don’t like what I said? You don’t like me swearing?” Will you allow me to say words other than fuck?”

“LANGUAGE!! Oh my goodness what is wrong with you! Young kids come in here!”

“Okay well can I say shit?”

“OH MY GOODNESS **_LANGUAGE_**! NO YOU CANT SAY THOSE WORDS YOU MUFFINHEAD!!”

“Oh maybe you didn’t mean the words!” George didn’t like where this was going at all. “You said ‘language’ because you don’t want me to speak English! Okay I can do that! ¿Es mejor el español?”

“NO! no you can speak English you just shouldn’t swear!” Bad was already sounding exasperated. His tone only fueled Alex’s antics.   
  
“Hablaré español si quiero perra!”

“WHAT IS HE SAYING!?!” George had had enough of Alex tormenting his provider of caffeine. He grabbed his coffee and muffin before turning around and grabbing Alex by the collar and dragging him to a table. Karl and Mr. Beast followed while Darryl muttered angrily to himself while wiping down the counters.

“So what did you guys need me for? Actually, you guys can go order something while I babysit Alex because from this moment forwards he is not allowed near Darryl. I recommend their muffins they are the reason I get out of bed in the mornings.”

Karl laughed and got up saying he’d get muffins and coffee for everyone because he knew how everyone liked their coffee. Mr. Beast started arguing with Alex about whether blueberry or chocolate chip muffins were better and George tuned them out after making himself clear that blueberry superior.

Eventually, Karl comes back with coffee and muffins for the three. By the time he gets there the argument ended with Alex refusing to talk to anyone and George is half done with his latte and defending his muffin from Mr. Beast. It was a relatively cold day(by Florida standards at least) so they had all gotten hot drinks instead of the usual iced coffees.

“So now that we all have food, what was Alex talking about earlier?” Alex quickly forgot about his vow to not talk to anybody who likes blueberry muffins.

“So we are at war and don’t have a advantage of numbers anymore because our opponent got his brothers and their friends.”

“War?” George tilts his head in confusion.

“War.” Alex confirmed. “To summarize, me and Karl usually mess around in the library during free period and get a minimal of work done but recently there was this one kid who started taking the seat we usually sit at. He’s a super intimidating guy, really tall and gives off chaotic evil vibes and very difficult to talk to. I never thought I would be threatened by a man with bubblegum pink hair but here we are. So we tried to outdo him with numbers by bringing the beast gang with us to the library and it made him back off for 1 day before he came back with his two brothers and their friends. So now we need you to join us. Later Karl was going to ask some of the football team to join us so we can outdo them with big intimidating guys.”

“Wait what about the football guys?” Everyone at the table jumped at the sudden voice. They were all too busy listening to Alex to realize that Darryl had made his way over to the table. “Oh sorry to scare you guys!” Darryl laughed and scratched the back of his head. “It’s just that I know George and you guys go to the same high school as a friend of mine who is on the football team. I know George is new here but you guys probably know the guy who goes by the nickname Skeppy? He’s my best friend and I’ve known him since we were kids so I was just interested in what you were talking about.”

“Wait if you are good friends with Skepster...could you possibly convince him to join the battle?!”

“Only if you stop swearing in public and speak in a language the rest of us can understand, _Quackmeister_.”

“I WILL I WILL!”   
“Indoor voice Quackity.” Karl reprimanded.

* * *

“Now I know many of you are very excited to hear about this surprise I’ve prepared for you all!” Many kids in the class sighed while other giggled. “Now I will be announcing the surprise so everyone quiet down.” She took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect. “The surprise...WILL BE REVEALED TOMORROW AFTERNOON!! ISN'T THAT GREAT!” A chorus of upset ‘MRS. WILSON’s filled the classroom. Mrs. Wilson cackled like a witch on Halloween at the front of the class.

George twitched with annoyance and high caffeine levels. He really upped his caffeine intake for nothing. He stated at his twitching hand with a sigh. He normally pays attention to his teachers during class, but Mrs Wilson pissed him off and now she gets what she deserves. He unlocks his phone and hides it behind his desk before texting the beast gang who had this class later in the day that the surprise wasn’t actually being revealed today. He opened Snapchat and snapped his only friends from back in London. The trio had a snap streak that was nothing to sneeze at. Even after George left the UK and they couldn’t steal his phone to keep their streaks going they all sent snaps in the mornings. They all had streaks over 3 years long and spoke everyday. They kept him going and the trio supported each other across the ocean.

They were all as close as human being could be. When George came out as bi they were both super supportive. His coming out to them had inspired both of them to explore their sexuality and eventually they confronted him one day to tell him that they were dating. If he didn’t know then as well as he does, he would have been hesitant because if they broke up it could tear them apart but he had noticed even before coming out to them that they were slowly crossing the line and becoming less and less platonic with their flirty teasing. He had never been happier when they finally got together.   
He was dragged away from his thoughts by a text from Alex alerting him that they would be meeting with as many people as possible to outnumber the pink haired boy who frightened Alex so much. Apparently the pinkette also goes by his nickname, Technoblade. At this point, Mrs Wilson had started walking around and George had to put his phone away.

* * *

  
Dream had never heard of anything as ridiculous as what Karl was telling him now. Apparently both Sapnap and Skeppy were going to do it, but Dream really didn’t see the purpose. Quackity and Karl had declared war over a library table and wanted him to go with them as an intimidation tactic. If he was being honest, he was planing to go to the library anyway to work in a quiet atmosphere but he didn’t want to get involved with their petty ‘warfare’.  
“C’mon!” Karl was clinging to his arm trying to convince him it wasn’t dumb and they needed him. “Me, Alex, Mr Beast, Chandler, Chris, Sapnap, Skeppy, Punz, and George are going! You have to come with us and end the war for good!”

“Even Punz...wait, who is George?” Karl looked at him funny before something seemed to click in his mind.

“George is the transfer student from London who was messing around with Alex and crashed into you. I think you never heard his name so you didn’t recognize it when I said it.”

“Oh so thats what his name is. Alex only referred to him as ‘this disaster’.” Karl laughed a bit before responding.

“George is like that sometimes. Most of the time he’s quiet and reserved but let’s loose when it’s just me and Alex. He seems to like the rest of the Beast gang and this barista at the coffee shop we grab breakfast at. I guess they game together. But back to my original point, getting to know him is even more reason to go with us!” Dream sighs because he knows that Karl makes a fair point.

“Alright fine.” Karl squeals and immediately opens a group chat on his phone. Dream watched as Karl adds him to the chat which was titled ‘The Library Alliance Battle Planning’. He opens his own phone and sees Karl sent a message that read, “Finally got Dream in on it!” He scrolls up and quickly scans a few arguments over the best kind of muffins. Yeah right this is totally “battle planning”. There were two numbers not saved on his phone and he turns to Karl to ask who they were. Before he even manages to get a word out, Karl points to the two numbers and shows him which one is George and which one is the barista, Darryl.

“I still think this is dumb and petty.” Karl friend at him for a whopping 4 seconds before breaking out into laughs.   
  


A few hours later, Dream stood outside the library reminding himself that he is not there to be competitive but simply to meet a new person. ‘ _It’s not a competition It’s not a competition It’s not a competition It’s not a competition..._ ah oh well’ he thought. Everybody who knows him or knows of him knows he can’t resist a challenge for long. He pushes the doors open and enjoys the ac in the front entry for a minute while texting Karl to ask which section of the library they were in.   
KarlJacobs: you know the group of tables near the windows at the very back with a few recliners directly under the ac? We’re there

Dream searches his mental map of the library and decides he knows where they are. He suddenly understands why they fight for that spot. Maybe it was just the fact that Dream acts like a cat most of the time, but the sunlight in the corner feels amazing after a long day. He sets off at a brisk pace and it only takes him about 2 minutes to reach them.

Before finding his group, he spies the tall guy with pink hair pulling books off the shelf and handing them to an almost equally tall blond freshman who Dream assumes to be a freshman. Another boy comes out from behind the shelf. This boy had a guitar with his and wore a maroon beanie. Dream decided that these were the three brothers. He took one more glance at them before moving on to where he knew the others were.

The first thing he sees as he turns the corner is Sapnap, Skeppy, Karl, and Quackity setting up for a chicken fight. 

He walks over to stop them but starts running when he sees that Quackity is teamed with Skeppy because that would mean Karl has to sit on Sapnap’s shoulders. That would definitely cause his best friends brain to short circuit. Punz was lying across the top of a table and reading a book he held above his head.   
“What do you think you are doing?” Dream spoke calmly but Skeppy still shrieked at the sudden appearance of his captain.

“Uhhhhh Dream! We were not about to chicken fight in a library we were... helping these two short students reach the top shelf!”

“The top shelf of the bookshelf all the way over there?” Dream points to a high bookcase about 15 feet away from Skeppy.   
“Uhh...would you believe me if I said yes?” Dream simply shook his head and sat down. He shared a look with Mr Beast before the other turned back around to continue his chat out Chandler and Chris. Dream had located everyone except for George, and he was the whole reason Dream even came. Definitely had nothing to do with the fact that this was a challenge.

He looks over at the recliners and sees a brown haired boy he recognized as George curled up and napping. George was tucked inside a large blue hoodie that had a bunch of small patterns doodles on the right sleeve, as it appears that George is left handed. If he remembers correctly, he’s from London and probably prefers the colder temperatures. That explains why he always sees him in cold areas of the school building and wearing hoodies. Upon closer inspection, Dream noticed how dead asleep George was. Well looks like he wasn’t going to get to talk to him as much as he’d planned to. Dream did need a nap though.

There was a recliner chair close to where George was napping so he instantly decided to sit there. Dream removed the letterman jacket with his teams colors from his waist and put it in to keep him warm under the ac. He laid across the recliner sideways with his head on the armrest and legs dangling over the other end. For a while he stared up at the ceiling before his green eyes fluttered closed and he passed out right there in the back of the library.

* * *

When George woke up, the last thing he expected to see was the captain of the football team taking a nap on the chair next to him. While he knew that Dream got roped into this mess, he hadn’t really ever gotten close to the guy without the world spinning from his dizziness. He now notices a an array of freckles dotting the tanned skin on Dreams sleeping face. There was a collection of scars on the upper right side of his face that were probably from the same injury. There was a longer scar along his left cheekbone that ran upwards and almost to his eye along with a smaller and shorter scar across the bridge of his nose. ‘What the hell gave him these scars? What kind of stuff does he do in his free time’ George wondered.

George gazed at Dreams very much closed eyes and tried to bring back the blurry memory of his gold eyes that even when extremely dizzy, George could tell shone even without light reflecting in them. The bright and kind personality was all he remembers about the football player. He was sleeping when Dream entered the library and now Dream was asleep when he woke up. Their minimal interaction was starting to upset George, as Dream had so far seemed like a person worth knowing. He didn’t want to wake him up though, because he had no idea how Dream would react to being woken just because he wanted to talk to him.

George was about to get up when he heard a yell and instinctively threw himself back into the chair. He looked up to see who had yelled and was relieved to see it was just Punz who stopped paying attention and dropped the book he held onto his face. If Punz was still reading, he assumed he wasn’t sleeping for long. Checking his phone he discovered that his guess was accurate and he had only been asleep for about 25 minutes. 

George stood and reached his arms over his head to stretch his now a bit sore muscles. He looked over to see the two conscious football players laughing about something on Skeppy’s phone. George walked over and they were more than happy to show him the pictures of Dream sleeping Skeppy was sending to the football teams group chat. He didn’t see what was so funny until he rubbed his tired eyes and saw that there were two large googly eyes places over Dream’s closed eyes. George giggled into his hand and waited for the response of the team. Sapnap suddenly turned around and started typing on his phone. 

George looked at the others in the library to find that Chris and Chandler were actually working I’m on assignments, Mr Beast and Alex had picked up their muffin argument again, and Karl was simply sitting on one of the tables and watching them. Or to be more specific, watching Sapnap. George recognizes the look in Karl’s eyes as he watches Sapnap type away. He smirks and makes a mental note to tease Karl about it later. On Skeppy’s screen a message from Sapnap appears in the group chat.   
  
Sapnap: what bueatiful eyes. I must get his number immediately   
George giggled even more at this. Another member sent a message that read, “You spelled beautiful wrong dumbass. Although I must agree with the idiot, the man in that photograph is quite stunning I require his contact info immediately.” George started cackling at the teammates insistence on calling out Sapnap’s dumbassery and when their coach reminded them that the group chat is for sport related talk only but said that he agreed that Dream’s new look for him well George’s laughter could be heard from outside the library. He was laughing so hard that the librarian shushed him multiple times. He tried to talk through his laughter but was failing miserably.

Wheeze, “I jus-” wheeze, “cant belie-” wheeze “did you really ju-” wheeze, “happen t-” yet another wheeze, “have those on yo-” George eventually gave up on speech and gave in to his giggling fit. The sound of George’s laughter was so infectious that soon all three boys were cackling like hyenas.

The ruckus they were making along with the vibrations of his phone, eventually woke Dream. He looked down at the giggling disasters on the floor in confusion before taking out his phone. The look on his face when Dream read the messages sent the trio even further into the insanity of their laughter.   
Dream’s angry cries of betrayal just further encouraged their laughter. Eventually, Alex had enough of their noise and hit all of them with his half written essay. No matter what, George just couldn’t stop laughing. Alex looked him dead in the eyes before delivering the one sentence that shut George up faster than you can blink.

“You think it’s so funny, but you don’t even realize that they did the exact same thing to you while you slept.” Alex’s serious tone sent everyone into giggling fits except for Dream and George who were both sitting on their chairs again and pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed just a sprinkle of SBI!  
> Will George’s friends make a reappearance later? Probably. Will they be OCs? Definitely.  
> I posted this accidentally before it was actually finished so please excuse the poor writing quality  
> Anyway thanks for reading up to this point! I’ve been writing a lot and updating frequently for today but expect nothing for about a day or so and then some more


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every junior in the school gets invited to play paintball. It’s optional, happening on Thursday, and free but will they go? And what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still coming up with plot as I go but my sister went and played paintball the other day so I went with that. If you still read these notes then thank you!

To all students in their Junior year at our school,

One of our teachers has gotten us a discount at a paintball arena for Thursday of this week. All juniors, wether they plan on participating in the paintball tournament or not, have a half day on Thursday. This activity is optional but also free. If you do not wish to participate in the paintball, a school dance will be held a half hour after the paintball tournament. Students are allowed to participate in both, but are required to attend at least one event. All details will be send directly to your student email.

\- Your principal, Dr. Greenstone

George looked at the email again. Paintball. He had never played before, but after all the stories he’s heard about the bruises left after each shot, he didn’t plan to. However, if he didn’t play paintball, he would have to attend a school dance which he usually avoided like the plague. He struggles to make a decision and ends up phoning Karl.

“Hey George, what’s up?” George heard faint yelling from Karl’s side.

“First of all, where are you and who is screaming?”

“Oh! I’m actually at the football fields watching the practice. I have to take photos for the yearbook.”

“You sure that’s the only reason?” George asked with a playful teasing tone. He smirked as he could practically hear Karl blush with embarrassment.

“Wh- Just what do you mean by that!?!?” George smiled even wider, temporarily forgetting about his original question.

“Oh please, I’ve been dealing with this exact thing for years. You don’t seriously think I wouldn’t notice it this time? I see the way you look at him.”

“L-LOOK AT WHO?!” Karl was getting so flustered over nothing. “GEORGE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! Oh no I yelled and distracted the players! Look what you’ve done!” 

“Look at what I literally can’t see what going on over there.”

“Just! Ugh! Did you seriously just call me to make fun of me!?” George couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right, sorry. I wanted to know if you were going to be playing paintball on Thursday. I don’t want to play but I don’t want to go to a dance either.”

“Oh you should definitely play! It will be so much fun! I’m playing and going to show up to the dance covered in paint! Knowing Dream and Sapnap they will definitely do the same, you should come with us!” George considered for a second before responding. Did he even have any clothes he could wear to paintball? Probably just a pair of thick jeans , a light t shirt, and his usual hoodie should work? Yeah that should work.

“All right, I think you’ve convinced me. Last time I met Dream we were getting bullied by Sap and Skeppy so I think I’d like to hang out with him sometime anyway. But I don’t think I’ll go to the dance. I only just met him and I can already tell that the dance will be pure chaos with a paint covered Sapnap.” Karl laughed at this.

“Yeah but that just means quality entertainment. And to make it better, Alex is joining the chaos parade.” George paled at this realization. As funny as it would be, he knew many of the females attending their school were super exited for a dance and didn’t want to ruin it for them. Not that he could stop the disaster bound to happen. He was brought back to reality by Karl speaking again. “I’ll have to call you back dude, Dream keeps pestering me and trying to get my pho-STOP IT MY PHONE IS GOING TO BREAK!” George laughed.

“Hi Dream! I’ll talk to you later Karl. Thanks for talking to me, I probably would have been indecisive for days without you.” George ended the call and flopped into his chair with a sigh. It was hot in the room earlier so he had opened the window and he now felt a nice cool breeze across his back. Plucking one of the many sticky notes off his computer, he read back his work from a few days before. Grabbing a pen he noted the mistakes before folding up the paper and tucking it into the bin under his bed. He also grabbed a new sticky note and wrote a quick note to his roommate informing him that George would be sleeping in the room by the weekend. Turning the note into a paper airplane, George tossed the plane with practiced skill onto the other bed in the room.

Glancing at the time, he decided it was time to leave for Karl’s dorm. He had been staying there for the past week because he had been anxious about having to meet his roommate and live in the same room as a person he just met. It was okay when he was in the dorm by himself, but his roommate was moved in now, and he was much more comfortable staying with his new close friend Karl. Alex had offered a space in his dorm but unlike Karl, Alex already had a roommate and if he was being honest? Alex was a bit much to handle at times. Karl was much more chill. 

George’s spare backpack was underneath his bed and had his earbuds in it. He got up from his chair and bent down to grab the blue bag that was hidden from view. Pulling the earbuds out, he threw the bag lazily on the bed. Plugging the earbuds into his phone, he put his favorite playlist on shuffle and left the room. The walk to Karl’s dorm wasn’t far but it definitely made George long for the electric scooter he had as a kid.

* * *

Karl was annoying sometimes. Dream had just wanted to know who he was talking to and what he was talking about. Dream pouted as he thought about how dramatically secretive Karl was about the call as he walked to his dorm.

Dream opened the mailbox with his name on it outside of the dorm building and found a few envelopes and magazines inside. He grabbed all of them and shut the slat, locking it before stuffing the keys into his back pocket again. While making his way up the stairs he notices one of the envelopes was from the principal. He kicks open his door and immediately does a double take. The window was open, and there was a blue bag on his roommates bed that was not there before.

Dream had been living in the room for two days with no sign of his roommate ever even stopping by. And now the window was open and there was a bag on the unused bed. When he walks into the room, he spots a new pepper airplane note on his bed. The note says ‘It seems like you’ve settled in well. I’ll probably be in the room again in a few days.’ Dream read it over a few times before getting excited that he could be finally meeting his roommate after so long. 

He slung his schoolbag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor next or his bed. He set the other, less important envelopes aside before tearing into the one from the principal.  
  


To all students in their Junior year at our school,

One of the teachers has gotten us a discount at a paintball arena for Thursday of this week. All juniors, wether they plan on participating in the paintball tournament or not, have a half day on Thursday. This activity is optional but also free. If you do not wish to participate in the paintball, a school dance will be held a half hour after the paintball tournament. Students are allowed to participate in both, but are required to attend at least one event. All details will be send directly to your student email.

\- Your principal, Dr. Greenstone

The letter was probably the best thing that had happy to him all week. Dream just so happened, to excel at paintball. Him and Sap played all the time with Dream’s dad as kids. Dream messaged his mom immediately.

Clay: hey mom, the school is paying for a paintball tournament for the juniors so could you find the time to drop off the clothes I used to wear for paintball? You remember right?

Mom: The thick black jeans, grey t shirt and dads old jacket right? The jacket with the permanent green paint splatter on the collar? I can bring them to you this afternoon 

Clay: Thank you! Could you also grab my old white bandanna please? It’s hanging around my bedpost in my bedroom and has one corner covered in orange paint

Mom: the one Nick gave you for your birthday because he forgot his gift at home?

Clay: yep that’s the one 

Clay: I wanna see his reaction when I wear it to the tournament 

Mom: I’ve got you covered kid

Clay: thanks mom

Dream smiled at the thought of the jacket. The green paint mark was permanent, because Dream’s dad absolutely refused to wash that mark out. The paint was from the first time a young Clay had managed to finally hit his dad. He didn’t even need to ask if Sapnap was attending. He knew exactly what the two of them were going to do. They were going to dominate the competition together, face off, and then show up to the dance in their paintball gear and covered in paint. That would be the most fun part of it all. Crashing the party while covered in each other's signature colors. Sapnap always chose the orange paint and Dream chose green. They covered each other with the extra ammunition after the tournaments and then showed up to a civilized event looking like they swam in paint buckets. It was always great fun. 

* * *

It was Thursday. All anyone had been talking about was the events. It was so spontaneous that most people were not able to get rides from their parents and there ended up being a lot of annoyed older siblings and large carpools. George himself had managed to catch a ride with Alex, who’s mom was able to drive them. There was a lot of Spanish banter that George didn’t even remotely understand and by the time they arrived, George’s jeans were much more frayed than they were before he got in the car from his bored picking. 

The first thing George saw after exiting the car with Alex’s arm (when greeting Alex’s mom he found out that his friends name was actually Alexis but he went by two nicknames)wrapped around his shoulder, was a car that sort of resembled a clown car. It was like a clown car in the sense that way more people tumbled out than should have physically fit in the car. The entire football team had packed themselves into Darryl’s car. Darryl was older than all of them and legally allowed to drive as well as owned his own car, so naturally he was dragged into driving by Skeppy.

Skeppy jumped out of the passenger seat and then ran around to open the door for the others because they were so squished that they couldn’t open the door. Sapnap tumbled out and managed to scamper away before Dream fell out after him. Dream was, unfortunately, unable to get away fast enough. Every other occupant other than the driver, get shoved out and landed directly on top of the poor boy. Alex let go of George at the sight and immediately sprinted over to laugh with Sapnap. Chris came over from behind Alex’s mom’s car to stand beside him. 

“What a mess.” Chris shook his head at the pile. “We haven’t even started and they are already tangled up.”

* * *

Dream was exited for the day. He had gone to class in his dads old a little bit too big jacket, Sapnap’s old bandanna, and black jeans. The second he saw him, Sapnap had grinned and kicked up his foot on the table to show Dream the shoes he was wearing. They were black and white checkered vans, but upon closer inspection Dream noticed old water stains and realized they were Sapnap’s sisters old shoes the two of them had dropped off the balcony into the pool and then exploded a pen over the left one. There were ink splatters all over the left shoe and the right one was only slightly better. 

The two had spent most of their childhoods together and were what you could call problem children. Everybody in the neighborhood has at least one story to tell about the two troublemakers. And even now Sapnap was causing problems. For Dream at least. As soon as he fell out of the car, Sapnap had scampered as far as he could get, leaving Dream to take the weight of the entire team. After the team piled on top of him, Dream groaned in defeat as he laid on the ground facing the sky. With each person getting off the pile, the easier it became for Dream to breathe. Even after everyone was off him and regrouping with the people they planned on teaming with, he continued to stare at the sky with the hot sun beating down on his face. 

All of a sudden, a shadow blocked out the sun and a familiar face popped into view. The boy above him was slightly bent over with his hands on his knees as he smiled down at Dream. He recognized the boy as George, the boy who got flung into him and got tormented with him at the library.

“C’mon Dream, we have to go. Get up.” 

“But Geeoooorrrrgeeeeee” Dream dragged out the name in a whine, “they crushed my ribs, I can’t staaaaand.” He was whining and being dramatic but this only made George smile and roll his eyes.

“Oh you’re fineeeee.” George held out a hand to him, “Here, I’ll carry you if I need to.” Dream inwardly snickered at the idea of this small boy carrying him around on his back. Nevertheless, Dream reached his arm up and took the smaller’s hand. With surprising strength, George hauled Dream to his feet. Once Dream was up, George moved his grip to Dream’s wrist and pulled him over to where the group was gathering. There was a worker explaining how the game worked and how to properly and safely use the guns. Dream already knew it all so he tuned most of it out and opted to look at George who was listening intently. It appeared that George had never played before.

“You will all be able to choose people to team with, or go solo. The group will be split in two, and the last person or team standing in each group will face off against the other groups winners.” Dream and Sapnap made eye contact and silently agreed that they would either team or fight to the death. The worker finished their explanation and started handing out the guns. Dream rushed to get his hands on the green ammunition. Sapnap got his orange, Karl got purple, and George got blue. Dream couldn’t see what other colors the other got. 

The groups were sorted and Dream was separated from Karl, Alex, Skeppy, and Sapnap. He planned to team with George and Punz but when asked, Punz said he would prefer to go solo (If they did team, Punz would probably betray Dream anyway). He went to find George next.

“Hey George! Want to help me destroy Sapnap?” George looked up from his phone and smiled at Dream. 

“You sure seem confident.” Dream grinned at this.

“Well I’ve been playing against Sapnap since I was allowed to play paintball. I know all his weaknesses.” 

“Doesn’t that mean he knows all of your strategies?” George tilted his head slightly to the side when he asked the question. Dream paused to think about the question before answering.

“Well that’s true but do you you still want to team up?” 

“It will be my first time playing, so it’s probably a good idea to have an alliance with someone who knows what they’re doing.” Dream grinned before turning his attention to the field they were about to be let into. They would be given 1 minute before they were allowed to shoot anyone. This was going to be a fun event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in between chapters but the device I was using to update got run over by a mf truck lmao. Its sorted out now but the time in between chapters could be longer than a few days. keep in mind, I write this as I go, don't edit, and write it completely without help or motivation so my work is always a bit difficult to keep up with or poorly written but I am slowly getting better. thank you for coming to my ted talk.

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will be mostly short, as I’m just experimenting with this concept. I am also operating on a very limited supply of energy drinks and don’t have the caffeine to keep going after a few hours. Updates will absolutely be inconsistent due to my wack sleep schedule and social life but thank you for reading it! Feel free to comment I’m always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
